


It Could Be Worse

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's beginning to regret this latest adventure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Llywela in an LJ meme, for the prompt "glad you came" = Sarah & Harry.

It was raining. Not that that was the worst thing, but it was, thought Sarah, the icing on the cake, the straw that broke the camel’s back, _and_ the outside of enough. Possibly other things, too. Wading through mud to try and escape from very angry lizard-creatures had been bad enough and discovering that there were worms or some alien equivalent living in the mud was even worse. Large, very slightly purple raindrops landing on her head just seemed to finish everything off.

“Drat,” said Sarah, which was inadequate, but she had gone past inventive swearing already. “Well, this is the day I really wish I’d stayed in the TARDIS. It’s nice and warm in there. And dry. And nothing tries to kill you.” She thought about that. “Well, not very often.”

Harry turned his head. “Come on, old girl. It’s not that bad. I had a camping holiday once in Devon and it poured the whole time, then everybody got sick. Ten times worse than this, I promise you.”

“Liar,” said Sarah, but it was strangely cheering nonetheless. She could recall a similar venture with friends from uni that had been equally disastrous, and at least they had some hope of finding the Doctor if they could reach the settlement ahead.

“No, really,” Harry said. “All we need is a postcard: “ _The weather’s lovely – wish you were here_ ,” and it’d be exactly like a proper British holiday.”

Sarah had to grin. “Aren’t you glad you came?”

“Not sure I’d go that far,” said Harry, beginning to sound a bit rueful himself. “I think something just bit me.” Then he turned. “Oh, I say, Sarah – watch out!”

As something fired over their heads, he pushed her down into the mud.

“Harry,” she said, once they’d re-emerged and it was safe to speak without swallowing a mouthful of the rotten stuff. “I suppose I should thank you, but if you dare do that again –”

He was beside her, equally muddy. She had to stifle a sudden snort at how ridiculous they must look – a couple of mud monsters prowling about!

“I know, old thing,” he said, and gave her a pleased grin as he tried to wipe more mud from his face. “But look at it this way – at least now we’ve got a reason to be grateful it’s raining.”


End file.
